Stars
by CassyG
Summary: Danny is getting messages about 'youknowwho' from the stars!
1. Chapter 1

CassyG here... saying that I have another FanFic that I have to get out of my head! It will have multiple chapters! My editer thought it would only have one chapter!

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Danny Phantom... if I did Sam and Danny would already be together!

_Prologue_

It was might time in Amity Park. Everyone was asleep except for Danny Fenton. The stars were shining clear as clear could be and, being an espiring astronaut, he had to get a look at it with his telescope.

Danny angled his telescope exactly where he wanted it and looked up in the sky with amazement. Jazz went to the roof to see if Danny had gone to bed, but ofcourse he hadn't.

"Danny, are you still awake?" Jazz asked, rubbing her eyes and hugging her old bear. "It's already 1 am!"

"I'll go to bed in a minute, Jazz," Danny said.

"You said the _same_ thing an hour ago," Jazz began. "Do you have to look at the _same_ sky for 6 hours?"

"Yes," Danny began. "Well, I don't have to. (yawn) I like to. It makes me feel better ... and forget about my super freaky powers that scare the shit out of me."

"You have school tomorrow... which is now today," Jazz said. Danny quickly packed his telescope up, ran down to his room, grabbed a towel and clothes, ran into the bathroom, and took a shower. (He did all of this in less than eight seconds because cartoons can do that)

He was done showering in a matter of seconds, too. Then he ran out of the bathroom, (fully clothes, you sicko) ran into his room, packed his bookbag, ran down stairs, made breakfast, and ran out the door.

"Danny," Jazz yelled to her stupid brother through the front door.

"Yes, Jazz," Danny answered.

"School doesn't start for seven hours," Jazz said. Danny walked back into the house, dropped his backpack on the floor, and gave Jazz an evil look.

"Ya' think?" Danny asked sarcastically. Danny marched back up stairs, grabbed his telescope, and started to the roof.

"Where ya' going, Danny?" Jazz asked.

"Back to the roof," Danny replied. "The sun doesn't rise until 6:30 am! I still have five hours and thirty minutes to look at the stars!" Danny ran to the roof with his telescope, leaving Jazz alone in the kitchen.

"Do you EVER sleep!" Jazz yelled. Danny popped his head back into the hallway.

"I'm a ghost," Danny said, quickly. "I don't need sleep!

So, did you like it? I thought it was way less funny than the stuff I usually write, but I wasn't in a funny mood!

_**REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

CassyG here… with, finally, the second chapter to this really awkward story. For those of you who think I'm a bad author, I don't care what you think and those of you who support me and my stories, I will continue to try to please you with what I write and for those of you who are wondering why I haven't updated anything for awhile, I'll tell you why! One, some people are really mean and leave really mean reviews, but don't give you any advice to help you get better. Two, I got a new editor! Now I have three, but there's always room for someone else to help me write to my full potential and you get to read this stuff before anyone else does so if you want to help me out (which will help me update more frequently) tell me in the review, kay? And three, both my older sisters are pregnant again, my dad's moving out, my boyfriend is jealous of a cartoon character, I going to have to repeat the eighth grade, I have at least 12 other stories to work on, my cousin's in the hospital with leceemia and wants me to visit him in California, my brother's in jail again, Wayne's suing his sister, my boyfriend expects to get some within the next two weeks, I'm sleeping with his best friend and if Jay reads this I'm totally dead, my little sister is in the hospital (concussion) , and I have to deal with mother/daughter night every Tuesday, father/daughter night every Wednesday, sister night on Friday, and a stack of overdue homework the size of the Mt. Everest! … So, on with the story!

Later At School

Danny had fallen asleep in astronomy class and Sam tried to shake him awake, but Mr. Lancer had already seen him sleeping and slammed a book on the desk.

"25,068,921!" Danny yelled.

"Excuse me, Mr. Fenton, but may I ask you… why were you sleeping in my classroom!" Mr. Lancer asked with a stern teacher look. "And what does _25,068,923_ mean?"

"Actually, Mr. Lancer, it was 25,068,921," Danny said. "That's the number of stars I identified last night. I stayed up late because… um… never mind, sir," Danny concluded, sinking into his chair.

"Danny, I'm going to let you off with a warning this time, but next time you'll get a detention," Mr. Lancer said and went on with the class.

At lunch, Danny was even sleepier, and Sam and Tucker couldn't keep him awake for the life of them.

"Danny, wake up!" Sam yelled, trying to hold his head up off the table.

"I don't think he's gonna wake up," Tucker said. "What did he say he was doing last night again?"

"Jazz said that he was up all nigh t with his telescope… again," Sam replied.

"And now you're jealous of a telescope," Tucker teased. "I would love to be you!"

"Can I hurt you?" Sam growled, giving Tuck a death look, when Danny finally woke up.

"Hi guys," Danny said, dazedly. "What'd I miss?"

"Just Sam threatening my life again," Tucker stated. Sam stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay?" Danny said. "Why is Sam holding me?"

"Um…" Sam automatically dropped him. "Holding what? I'm not holding anything!"

"Okay?" Danny said, yawning. "I'm so tired!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have stayed up so late," Sam stated.

"You should've seen it, Sam," Danny began. "You would've loved it! They looked like… well… I don't know, but they looked awesome!" Danny paused for a minute and gave a weak laugh. "You're probably not gonna believe this, but it told me stuff."

"Stuff?" Sam asked. "What kind of stuff?" Danny grabbed his notebook off of the lunch table and hid it behind his back.

"Just_ stuff_," Danny said. "Ya' know, _stuff stuff_! The kind of _stuff _that's _stuffy_!" While Danny was saying things that made no sense, Tucker stole his notebook.

"Whoa!" Tuck said, reading a random page from Danny's notebook. "I think your mind is seriously warped."

"Tucker, give it back!" Danny yelled. "That's mine!"

"February 2, 20006," Tucker read. "They keep talking about a girl. I don't get it! I'm not very smart. That's probably why I don't understand what they mean. They said that I don't know how good I have it and that what I'm looking for is right in front of me. I hate metaphors! Last week, they told me to take a chance; throw away my fears, but I can't! It's too soon and she doesn't like me anyway. One day, I will take that chance, but for now, the only chance I'm taking is risking my life fighting ghosts." Tucker concluded.

"Give it back, Tuck!" Danny demanded. Tucker handed it back to him.

"Um, Danny," Sam began, questionably. "Who exactly is _they_?"

"_They_ is just…_they_," Danny said. Sam gave him an I-know-you're-lying-look and he caved. "They is referring to the stars--but I'm not crazy!"

"Who is _she_?" Sam asked.

"_She_?" Danny replied. "_She_ refers to a girl…at school. (pause) They want me to ask her out, but I can't ask her out because…because…because I'm a scared little ghost boy!"

"I meant a name, but I already have a pretty good guess of who _she_ is," Sam replied.

"It's not Paulina!" Danny yelled.

"I never said it was," Sam replied.

"But you were thinking it!" Danny stated. (pause) "It's not Valerie either!"

"I believe you," Sam said, sarcastically. "Scared little ghost boy!"

"Kyohaku told me you'd say that," Danny stated.

"Who is Kyohaku?" Tucker and Sam asked.

"He's the head elder," Danny explained. Sam and Tuck just stared at him which in English means 'What are you talking about?' "The powers that be?... The dudes talking to me from the sky?"

"Oh!" Sam and Tucker said, finally getting it.

"The really weird thing about the powers that be," Danny began. "is that they keep saying that Sam likes me! Isn't that freaked!"

"Clueless!" Sam said and then started to her next class.

"Sometimes, I feel like I don't even know her anymore," Danny said to Tucker. "Rei said that Sam was weird, but I can't argue with her because Sam is pretty weird."

"Rei?" Tucker asked, confused. "Who is Rei?"

"She's another member of the ptb. She's one of the newer members."

"What do you mean by that?" Tucker asked.

"She's fourteen," Danny said. "She is so weird, though! One minute she's an angel, but as soon as I mention Sam, she wants to bite my head off!"

"Really?" Tucker said with an all knowing voice. "(singing) I think she likes you! She is so jealous of you and Sam!"

"Tucker!"

Hey, that's it for now! I have writers block so ideas are always needed! If you want, you can make up the next chapter yourself and email it to me! That's what my sister does to help me get ideas! She writes three different chapters that I could go with, but I usually mix it up to get the best results and I'm working on my first Sonic fic at home right now! If you could help with that, I would thank you to the (excuse my pun) Stars!

Don't forget to review because reviews make me happy! No reviews, no next chappy so start reviewing already!


End file.
